Passenger vans have become very popular for transporting passengers in commercial travel. For example, they are widely used for transporting persons between hotels and airports, around cities, and to and from work sites and offices, etc. Typically such vans have one or more side doors to allow loading and unloading of passengers.
Although vans typically have a recessed tread area or step for passengers to use in entering and leaving the van, such step is fairly high off the ground. Elderly people especially have difficulty in entering and exiting a van because of the height of the step area.
A separate stool or platform can be carried along in the van and then placed on the ground outside the side door of the van to assist people in stepping into or out of the van, but this is inconvenient. The stool or platform may become lost or stolen. Also, a separate storage area is required to place the item so that it can be readily accessed when needed. Further, the stool or platform is normally fairly small and does not present a very large stepping area for passengers. It is also necessary to support the stool or platform on stable ground or a stable surface to prevent it from tilting or collapsing when a passenger stands on it.
Although folding steps have been used in various applications, none of them has been suitable for use at the side door area of a passenger van. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,388 describes a tailgate step for use on a truck tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,754 describes a folding step for use on a bumper of a truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,070 describes a step for use on step bumpers for trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,288 also describes a stair assembly for use on a truck bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,217 describes a wheelchair lift for a bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,125 describes a method for installing a pivotal ladder to a vehicle. Such ladder does not overcome the disadvantages of the prior devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,350 describes a retractable step for an automobile vehicle (e.g., truck, camper or trailer). The step is pivotably attached to the bumper.
There has not heretofore been described a safety step system for the side door area of a passenger van which is safe and convenient for use.